Dream World of Yo-Kai World (Gumdramon's Story)
Jibanyan, Whisper, USApyon, Komasan, Komajiro, The Paw Patrol, The OWCA and the Littlest Pet Shop Gang are fighting a Dream Eater and then Rocky, Pinky, Russel, USApyon running away Rocky, Pinky, Russel & USApyon: We're Doom! Then Zuma, Rubble, Robo-Dog, Terry, Sunil, Vinnie, Whisper, Komasan and Komajiro ran off to chase them Marshall: Guys! Where are you going? Chase: You can't run away!? Peter: Don't worry, I'll take care of them! He covered his eye and ran off Perry: Peter, that's the wrong way! It's looks like the Heroes will have to fight on their own! Gumdramon have arrived and he saw Perry, Marshall, Chase and Jibanyan got hit from the Dream Eater, he fight it and defeated it Gumdramon: Guys, are you okay? Marshall: Huh? Who are you? Have we met? Gumdramon: Huh? Wait... Is this like what Yo-Kai dream about? But... Why am I in Yo-Kai World, and that world isn't the one of the ones that's asleep. I don't get it. Chase: Are you okay? Gumdramon: Oh, um... I'm just wondering... Where I am? Perry: And... What kind of Youkai are you? Gumdramon: Oh... Well, you see.. Chase: Shush. (Whisper) We know, your from another world, was it? Gumdramon: Well, yeah. Chase: I'm Chase. This is Marshall, Jibanyan and Perry. We're working on a progress. That's why I'm in this world being a super hero. Gumdramon: Hmm. Am I in the world that my friends visited that we dont know About- a world that's trapped in sleep somewhere? I think... Jibanyan: Look like you're Confused, nyan. Then more Dream Eater appeared Gumdramon: I'm Gumdramon. I'll handle them! They are fighting them and they'd defeated them Chase: Thank you, we owe you one. Some Yokai we turned out to be. Then Peter has appeared Peter: Where is the Keima! Gumdramon: Hey! Perry: Everything is under control, Peter! He open his eyes Peter: You mean we did? Then Pinky and ther Others appeared and Pinky, Rocky, Russel and USApyon look scared USApyon: Um... Are they gone? Gumdramon: USApyon! Rocky! Both: Yikes! USApyon: Don't scared us. And, who are you, Dani? Rubble: Say, do we know you from somewhere? Gumdramon: Not really... Nice to meet you all. Chase: Listen, you guys. This is Gumdramon. And it doesn't matter when we met. Once we make a friend, we're friends for life. USApyon: So... I'm USApyon. Russell: Russell. Pinky: Pinky. Rocky: Rocky. Robo-Dog: Robo-Dog. Sunil: Sunil. Vinnie: Vinnie. Zuma: Zuma. Rubble: Rubble. Komasan: Komasan. Komajiro: Komajiro. Terry: Terry. Peter: And I'm Peter. Gumdramon: Yeah, friends for life. Chase: Now we've got to go protect the city. Everyone, follow me! They are gonna leave Gumdramon: Hold on! You're not gonna let me come with you? Sunil: You aren't a Yokai. And this mission is fraught with danger. Gumdramon: All the more reason I should help. When the mission is dangerous, the Tough call their friends. Chase: Hmm... Okay, sure. Whisper: Okay. Let's do the thing? Gumdramon: What do you mean? He whispered to his ears Gumdramon: Oh. I see. Chase: All for one... All: And one for all! Flashback has started Pete: Congratulations, Yokai. In light of your potential, I heard by you name the Super Hero. Just look at you- all dressed up, and going nowhere. Now then, let's get down for you mission- bodyguard to Blizzaria! Some Keima who wants to take her away. And it's you mission to keep her safe from them. Chase: Somebody after her? Don't worry! Rocky: What? Right now? Don't we have to do some practice? Sunil: Yeah. But the eighteen of us are ready for this. Marshall: Don't worry, USApyon, Rocky, Pinky and Russel is brave, Rubble, Zuma, Terry, Robo-Dog, Vennie and Sunil is Tough and Whisper, Komasan, Komajiro, Peter is Clever. And while, Chase, Perry and Jibanyan and I may be lucky, I've got the heart of a super hero! All for one... All: And one for all! They re riding a Carriage and then a Giant Dream Eater is after them Gumdramon: Dream Eater! All: Keima! Peter, Whisper, Komasan & Komajiro: Keima? The Dream Eater Attacked the Carriage, and then Chase and his Friends fell off Gumdramon: Guys!: Looks like I have to fight that thing and protect the Carriage. They are fighting them and they defeated it and three Goons is behind them Gumdramon: What the? Goon 1: We'll be lightening your load by six girl. Goon 2: Now make like those Yo-Kai and Scram. Goon 3: Au revoir! He throw a Sword to Gumdramon, he Dodge it and then the fell of the Carriage, and they saw Chase and the other coming Gumdramon: Guys! Chase: Gumdramon? Gumdramon: I'm sorry. They have taken the girls away. Marshall: Don't be sad. It wasn't your fault. Komasan: As long as we all stick together, I know we can get the our friends back, Zura! USApyon: But what if we don't, Dani? Jibanyan: Komasan was right! As a friend, we can do anything! Gumdramon: Alright, let's go! They went off to save the the girls and they saw the carriage Zuma: Guys, there's the Carriage. But there's no sign of the girls. Rocky: You don't think they... Robo-Dog: Yeah. They're out there somewhere, counting on us to come to the rescue. Pinky: Yeah, because we're Heroes! They went for and they left Gumdramon Gumdramon: Guys! Haven't you forgotten someone?! They went to the Tower and they save the girls from them Perry: Great job! We rescue the girls. Gumdramon: Happy to help. Skye: My Hero. She look at Pinky Whisper: (Scream) Keima! They saw the Keima comes back Goon 1: Though we'd go down easy-peasy, eh? Goon 2: Lemme at em. Gumdramon: We can do this all day. Marshall: Wait, Gumdramon. Robo-Dog is the smartest, he can have some ideas. Robo-Dog needs to know a plan, he look at the Window and he got an idea Chase: You have an idea? Robo-Dog: I am, and you better hold tight. Perry: Takes some time. Robo-Dog: Let's go! They jump out of the Window and they slingback to the Tower and then the Goons has fell to the Water Robo-Dog: How was it? Vinnie: We did it! Hurray for the Super hero! Then Pinky, USApyon, Rocky and Russel and appeared scared Pinky: We did it? All: All for one, and one for all!